1. Field of the Invention
Portable Gun Support
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various types of gun supports have been devised and used in the past, these devices have the operational disadvantages that they are in the main of a complicated mechanical structure, are heavy, bulky and cumbersome, are expensive and as a result have had but limited use.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a gun support that will substantially eliminate the operational disadvantages of prior art devices of this nature by providing a gun support that is light weight, portable, inexpensive, and may be easily and quickly mounted on and removed from the barrel of a gun irrespective of the diameter of the barrel.
Another object of the invention is to supply a gun support that may be disposed in a compact configuration to permit the device to be carried conveniently in the pocket of a garment.
A still further object of the invention is to furnish a gun support that includes a pair of legs that are both angularly and longitudinally adjustable to permit the support to be rested on any stationary nonvertical surface irrespective of the configuration or angulation of the latter.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gun support that requires little or no maintenance and one that is sufficiently versatile that it may be used in hunting, target practice, adjusting sights or adjusting rifle scopes.